


Felix

by Godaddyolus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Puppy Acquisition, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, and i'm living for it, it's like half chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godaddyolus/pseuds/Godaddyolus
Summary: 6:57 A.M.Hands are for petting dogs has sent an image to the chat!My_Son.jpegHands are for petting dogs: G U Y S





	Felix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PocketPrompto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Alyx!!

**_6:57 A.M._ **

**_Hands are for petting dogs_ ** _has sent an image to the chat!_

_My_Son.jpeg_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _G U Y S_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _LOOK AT THIS SWEET LITTLE BOY I FOUND. SOME ASSHOLE JUST LEFT HIM IN AN ALLEY_

**_8:03 A.M._ **

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _GUESS WHO’S AT THE VET MAKING SURE HE’S OKAY?_

**_9:12 A.M._ **

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _I’VE OFFICIALLY HAD HIM FOR TEN MINUTES AND I’D COMMIT MURDER IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HIM (ಥ﹏ಥ)_

**_CatMom™:_ ** _I cant believe im an uncle._

**_CatMom™:_ ** _I dont think im ready for this, do u know how much responsibility that is for me??_

**_Specstacular:_ ** _You have a hard enough time with your current responsibilities._

**_CatMom™:_ ** _I K N O W_

**_100% Pure Lucian Beef:_ ** _...Babe…_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _I_ know _Gladdy. But look at him!_

**_100% Pure Lucian Beef:_ ** _You can’t adopt every stray you find. Our apartment isn’t big enough for that._

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _I can try! -`д´-_ _  
_

**_100% Pure Lucian Beef:_ ** _Prom…_

**_CatMom™:_ ** _Specs, Mom and Dad are fighting again._

**_Specstacular:_ ** _Indeed. Gentlemen, kindly have your domestic elsewhere._

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _We aren’t fighting!_

**_100% Pure Lucian Beef:_ ** _Not yet anyway…_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _…_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _What does THAT mean?_

**_9:38 A.M._ **

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _Gladdy????_

*

Gladio’s phone, safely tucked away in his pockets, vibrated throughout the duration of the morning. Short, staccato vibrations indicating new messages in the group chat; the rhythmic notification of text messages; and the longer vibrations of purposely missed phone calls.

He didn’t _want_ to ignore his boyfriend. Calling Prompto after he had gotten out of the meeting with his father had been something that Gladio was looking forward to...until he saw that his boyfriend had taken it upon himself to adopt the pitbull puppy he had found without consulting Gladio first.

He was...well... _angry_ . Angry that the blond hadn’t even _asked_ if that was something he was okay with. It had nothing to do with whether or not he _liked_ dogs-he did!-but it had everything to do with Prompto making such an important decision without him. Puppies were _huge_ responsibilities. You don’t just make a decision like that on a whim, you need to plan and prepare. Like when you have a kid. It isn’t something you just _do_ for shits and giggles.

Hence the frustration.

And his temper was by _no means_ temperate. One wrong word would set him off and he’d undoubtedly say something he’d regret. So to avoid causing a scene at the Citadel, Gladio opted to be the bigger man (no pun intended) by prolonging the inevitable and...ignoring Prompto. Can’t get into an argument if you’re not speaking. Yes. Very mature, Gladio. Iggy would be so proud.

~~Iggy would flay him alive when he found out.~~

‘Sides, he could always use the excuse of an abnormally busy day if Prompto asked. And it _was_ fairly busy, so it wouldn’t technically be a lie.

~~Six, he still felt like a dick.~~

It wasn’t until he was in his office for lunch-lovingly made by Prompto, his guilty conscience reminded him-that he managed to find the time to pull out his phone.

**_2 missed calls from ☀️💖Sunshine💖☀️_ **

**_2 new voicemails_ **

**_10 new messages from ☀️💖Sunshine💖☀️_ **

**9:39 A.M.**

Gladdy? Babe?

**9:41 A.M.**

Look, I’m sorry I really am. (´ﾟдﾟ`)（ｉДｉ）

**9:42 A.M.**

I couldn’t just leave him there! (´ﾟдﾟ`)

**9:42 A.M.**

_{Image Sent}_

See how happy he looks now? (◕ᴥ◕)(ᗒᗨᗕ)(๑♡⌓♡๑)

**9:52 A.M.**

Can you pick up the phone so we can talk? Please? (`A´)

**10:07 A.M.**

...Guess you’re real mad at me, huh?

**10:31 A.M.**

Okay...I’ll talk to you when you get home then…

**10:33 A.M.**

Have a good day at work

Love you big guy

 

Guilt gnawed at his insides, biting harder with each message read. He could _see_ where Prompto’s mood plummeted, and the only person to blame for that was Gladio himself.

Turns out his ‘very mature’ method was shit. Who knew.

He took a bite of his roast garula sandwich, switching to the group chat.

The image that greeted him was the cutest fucking thing he’d ever seen. Prompto, grinning up at the camera with the black and white puppy sleeping contently on his boyfriend’s chest, snuggled under one of Gladio’s softer sweatshirts.

…

It _was_ a cute dog. Bald and cut in a few places from it’s time on the streets, but still undeniably cute. And Prom was clearly attached…

...Giving it up to a shelter was going to be more difficult than he thought.

**_9:54 A.M._ **

**_Hands are for petting dogs_ ** _has sent an image to the chat!_

_Sleepy_boy.jpeg_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _Guys, I’m actually gonna cry. My son is so adorable! (๑♡⌓♡๑) (இ﹏இ`｡)_

**_CatMom™:_ ** _*DEAD*_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _(TдT) UNCLE NOCT, NOOOOO_

**_Specstacular:_ ** _Prompto, I’m having you arrested for Regicide._

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _Harsh, Iggy._

**_CatMom™:_ ** _Thanks for avenging me, Specs_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _…_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _WAIT A SEC_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE BEING ARRESTED_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _WHAT ABOUT SLEEPYPANTS HERE?_

**_Specstacular:_ ** _Look at that face._

**_Specstacular:_ ** _I can’t in good conscience arrest that sweet, innocent creature._

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _You know what, that’s fair._

**_CatMom™:_ ** _Valid_

**_Specstacular:_ ** _Ergo, we sacrifice you._

**_CatMom™:_ ** _Savage_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ_

**_10:34 A.M._ **

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _Haha, I really fucked up Noct_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _Gladio’s pissed_

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _FUCK WRONG CHAT_

**_10:42 A.M._ **

**_Specstacular:_ ** _He’ll come around, Prompto. Don’t fret._

**_Hands are for petting dogs:_ ** _Thanks Iggy (.づ◡﹏◡)づ._

**_11:07 A.M._ **

**_Hands are for petting dogs_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_DadLife_ **

**_DadLife_ ** _has sent an image to the chat!_

_Blep.jpeg_

**_DadLife:_ ** _(ಥ﹏ಥ) He’s so_

**_DadLife:_ ** _Fucking_

**_DadLife:_ ** _PRECIOUS_

**_CatMom™:_ ** _….Specs & I r coming over later _

**_CatMom™:_ ** _W/gifts_

**_Specstacular:_ ** _Oh we are, are we?_

**_CatMom™:_ ** _Yes! we have to spoil our nephew!_

**_DadLife:_ ** _Haha, idk if we’re even keeping him._

**_CatMom™:_ ** _Gladio still hasnt called u?_

**_CatMom™:  @100% Pure Lucian Beef_ ** _what the fuck_

**_DadLife:_ ** _It’s fine! He’s just busy_

**_DadLife:_ ** _We’re gonna talk about it later._

**_DadLife:_ ** _I know he’s mad and I get it, but I’m not gonna push him. I’m gonna give him time and when he’s ready we’re going to talk like adults. o(^-^)o_

**_DadLife:_ ** _But we need to stop talking about him like he won’t see these messages. He hates when we do that._

That was where Gladio stopped reading. There was still another fifty or more messages yet to read but...seeing Prompto defending him after Gladio had spent the day ignoring him felt like a punch to the gut.

He _really_ didn’t deserve someone as good as Prom.

**To ☀️💖Sunshine💖☀️**

**13:58 P.M.**

U busy?

**13:59 P.M.**

For you? Never! (∩_∩)

**14:02 P.M.**

Can I call?

**14:02 P.M.**

…

You know you don’t have to ask, right?

 

Gladio slams the call button the second the message comes through.

Prom doesn’t even let the first ring finish before he picks up.

“ _...Hey Gladdy_.”

“Hey baby. ...I...cute dog.” Words built up in his throat, clogging it, preventing what he _really_ wanted to say from coming out.

On the other end of the line, Prompto laughs. “ _He’s the_ **_cutest_ ** _. I’m glad I rescued him_ .”  A sigh. “ _Gladdy, I know you’re mad_.”

“I am... _was_ ...I dunno. I just wish you’d talked to me before adopting a dog. That’s a living creature, Prom. Are you _sure_ we can take care of him like he deserves?”

“ _I know, Gladdy. I’m not stupid._ -(“I didn’t say-”)- _okay, you didn’t say it. But I..._ ugh _...I didn’t want to start an argument right now_.”

“I’m sorry.” What exactly he was apologizing for was unclear.

“ _...Me too. Oh! Hold on._ ” Gladio didn’t really have a choice, but he complied anyway. He finished the rest of his lunch as he listened to Prompto’s muffled coos and the soft whines of the puppy. He’d never admit it, but his heart actually melted. “ _Sorry, I needed to apply more ointment to his cuts_.”

Gladio masked a fond chuckle by pretending to cough into his fist. “You’re-uh-really good at that, y’know.”

“ _Really_ ?” He could hear the grin in Prompto’s voice. “ _You have_ no idea _how good it is to hear that. I’ve been lowkey freaking out all day. Ever since we got to the vets...they think he’s only ten weeks old._ Ten weeks _! That’s like, actually a baby, Gladdy. I have no idea how to take care of a baby! The vet was great though. Gave me a whole bunch of advice and this huge list of things to buy-and I got most of it, but some things I want you to pick out with me_ .” Warmth bloomed in the Shield’s chest at the remark. It really was sweet that his boyfriend wanted him to be there, wanted Gladio to be involved. Made him want to go back in time and strangle himself for being such an ass that morning. “ _He’s just kinda been chillin’ though. But like, in a nervous way? I don’t think it’s fully hit him yet that he’s safe_...”

What could Gladio say to that? Besides the obvious threat of bodily harm to whomever it was that abandoned the poor dog. He felt, stuck. Anything too positive would affirm the pup’s place in their home. He wasn’t even sure if that’s what he wanted! Too negative and Prom would get upset again. _Definitely_ didn’t want that.

_“...You know I didn’t actually adopt him, right?”_ **_Huh_ ** _? “Gladio, I wouldn’t do that without talking about it first. You_ know _I wouldn’t.”_

“But I thought…” Everything that the blond had posted that day pointed to adoption...hadn’t it? Or...had Gladio just jumped the gun and assumed?

“ _I just put us as his foster family until he’s healthy. Then we’ll look for a forever home for him_.”

“So you _don’t_ want to keep him?”

_“Dude,_ of course _I do! But I’m not gonna make you keep him if you don’t want him.”_

_Astrals_ , Gladio was a dick. That had been a comment tossed around before, always in passing and never actually meant. But it was now a cemented Fact of the Universe that Gladiolus Amiticia was indeed the biggest fucking dickhead in Eos. How could he have so severely underestimated his boyfriend? Why did he think Prompto so incapable of caring for another living being? Six, why didn’t he have more faith in Prompto?

“ _Gladio_?”

“Sorry, Sunshine. Just lost in thought.” Understatement of the century. Quick! Change the subject before Prom asks! “So...what did you name him?”

“ _Oh! Funny story. I-uh-_ didn’t. _I was kinda hoping you’d help me pick out a name when you got home?_ ”

Somehow, Gladio’s heart managed to do the impossible and fall for Prompto a little bit more. “Oh...I...yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

“ _Awesome_.” The conversation lasts until his lunch break ends, talking about everything and nothing. Both men finishing with enough “I love you”s to make even the strongest listener gag. He was soft, okay? Could you blame him though? Prompto was a god damn angel and Gladio was blessed to call him his. (Plus after that morning he wanted to reassure his boyfriend that they were okay.)

The rest of the day seemed easier after that. With the heaviness of guilt gone he moved freer, breathed easier. Work was-dare he say- _enjoyable_ when he thought of what awaited him at home.

Before he knew it, it was six o’clock and he was leaving the Citadel for the night.

*

When he walked into the apartment, Prompto was in the kitchen holding the bundle of dog and sweatshirt in one arm as he mixed something on the stove with the other.

“Did you _have_ to use my sweatshirt?” Gladio asked with no real malice in his voice after gently kissing the blond’s cheek.

Prompto pulled him down for another, proper kiss. “I wanted him to get used to your scent so he wouldn’t freak out when you got home.” The puppy hadn’t. He’d huffed and whined and wiggled a _lot_ , but he hadn’t barked at Gladio yet, or even snapped at him. That was...good...right? Prom had said the pup was nervous earlier. Did this mean he was more relaxed?

Carefully, Gladio held out his hand for the puppy to sniff. Nothing beyond a few cautious sniffles happened so he risked a quick scratch to the space between the dog’s ears. The poor pup looked torn between backing away and melting.

Its fur was...softer than he’d imagined. Pleasantly so. After a few scratches, he made to pull his hand away only to be surprised by the dog following, nudging his hand with it’s head for more scratches.

Oh...Oh _no_.

No no no no no

It only took one headbutt for Gladio to be _smitten_. Damn it he should’ve been stronger than that!

If Prompto noticed, he was kind enough not to say anything.

“So far he’s been a good boy. Only a few accidents but that doesn’t surprise me, all things considered.” The blond said before kissing the pup’s snout. “He’ll learn eventually.”

“Mm hmm.”

“I’m gonna finish making his dinner, than I’m gonna put some lasagna in the oven, ‘kay?”

“Mm hmm.”

“...Gladio, are you listening?”

“I am.” Gladio spoke as though he were only just tuning in to Prompto’s chattering. “He’s just...so _soft_.”

Blue eyes softened. “He is. And he’s _very_ lucky I was out jogging when I was.”

Lucky…

“Hey, what about Felix for a name? Means lucky, and happy.”

The blond tested the name on his tongue. “Felix...I like it! What do you think buddy?” He addressed the puppy.

It was difficult to tell if the tail wagging was due to the attention he was receiving, or if the puppy actually liked the new name. Personally, Gladio was going to go with the latter. Not that he was biased or anything.

Both he and Prompto grinned at the pup. “Felix Amiticia-Argentum it is-uh...for now at least.” Prompto added unsurely.

“Right...for now.” Gladio, however, was far less unsure.

*

**_100% Pure Lucian Beef_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Just call me Daddy_ **

*

Two and a half weeks after bringing Felix into their home, an envelope from the city’s Registrar arrived. Prompto wasted no time tearing it open. How could he when it contained items that he and Gladio had been waiting _so_ patiently for?

Inside was the official registration papers of Felix Amiticia-Argentum, and the dog tag to go with it. The last bit they needed before Felix was _theirs_.

He had to cover his mouth to muffle the squeals of delight. This was it! Felix was officially adopted!

Items tightly clutched in his hands, Prompto practically bounced through the apartment to tell his boyfriend the good news.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he found Gladio. A grin slowly stretched across his lips.

Oh.

Em.

Gee.

On the couch slept the future Shield to the King under a fluffy throw, one arm tucked under his head, the other holding the puppy on his chest. Felix snuggled into his Papa, hiding his snout under Gladio’s chin. _Seriously_ ?! It should be illegal to be that cute! Prompto was going to die if they didn’t stop! ~~Not that he wanted them to.~~

As silently as he could, Prompto pulled his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture.

**_16:17 P.M._ **

**_DadLife:_ ** _I’m actually dying right now. (இ﹏இ`｡)_

**_DadLife:_ ** _The adoption’s finally done and_ this _is how I find the loves of my life.(灬♥ω♥灬)_

**_DadLife_ ** _has sent an image to the chat!_

_Too_pure_for_this_world.jpeg_

**_#1.5 Uncle:_ ** _Adorable, and congratulations Prompto!_

**_#1 Uncle:_ ** _Cuuute. its about time that shit came in._

**_DadLife:_ ** _Yeah, I was starting to think it’s never come!_

**_#1 Uncle:_ ** _u realize im keeping this for blackmailing purposes._

**_Just call me Daddy_ ** _is online!_

**_Just call me Daddy:_ ** _Ignis, you’ve been promoted._

**_Just call me Daddy_ ** _has changed_ **_#1.5 Uncle_ ** _’s name to_ **_Actual #1 Uncle_ **

**_Just call me Daddy_ ** _has changed_ **_#1 Uncle’_ ** _s name to_ **_Disowned_ **

**_Actual #1 Uncle:_ ** _As it should be_

**_Disowned:_ ** _Wtf!_

**_Disowned:_ ** _Prom, help me out!_

**_DadLife:_ ** _Gladio, that’s terrible._

**_Disowned:_ ** _ >:D _

**_DadLife:_ ** _I have a better idea_ **_._ **

**_DadLife_ ** _has changed_ **_Disowned’_ ** _s name to_ **_Permanently off Babysitting Duty_ **

**_Permanently off Babysitting Duty:_ ** _D: < _

**Author's Note:**

> I have strong feelings about pitbulls


End file.
